pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aura (Sparks)
Aura Abilities is a feature showed in Sparks and prominently used by two of the four main characters, Clarissa and Jax. In Sparks Clarissa Spark-Helmstark, one of the main characters in Sparks, is shown to not be a true Aura Guardian. Abilities *Aura attacks *Aura shields *Aura transfer (can be fatal) *Use of Time Flowers *Aura visions *Sensing Aura *Merging Power (With Guardian and Pokémon, can be fatal) *Longer lifespan Awakening Aura Guardians first awaken their abilities in different ways. A true Aura Guardian is born with the gift and ones given Aura are shown to be a lot less stronger and can't use every ability like true ones can. An example of this is Clarissa Spark-Helmstark, a female guardian who's father transferred his aura to her. Some, such as Clarissa Spark, awoken her's through emotion and anger. Other have been activated via strong will, compassion, and understanding. Examples of Uses Clarissa Spark Clarissa Spark is not a true Aura Guardian as she was given her aura by Benji. She usually actives it via anger, a dangerous way to use Aura. Unlike most guardians, she is very unconventional and has used her attacks to fight humans on multiple occasions. *Clarissa has been shown use Aura Attacks *Clarissa awoke her abilities after becoming enraged by Giovanni in her Gym Battle *Clarissa has used Aura Shields often but due to being an incomplete guardian they aren't very durable *Benji transferred his Aura to Clarissa when she was born and survived *Clarissa has activated a Time Flower *Clarissa has had an Aura Visions seeing a Jirachi being tested on, this is only one she has had *Clarissa is unable to sensing Aura *Clarissa and Charizard merged when forcing Yveltal into it's Poké Ball *Clarissa loses control of her Aura in Diamond & Pearl *Clarissa has given part of her Aura for the machine to get back to the present *Clarissa is told by Jane many things that she will not be able do since her Aura is not complete, one is the fact that she will have the normal lifespan of a human Jax Darksoul * Jane Mitchell *Jane was able to sense a distrubance in Sinnoh after Clarissa lost control *Jane used both shields and attacks while neutralizing Clarissa *Jane was able to sense that Jax had a faint amount of Aura *Jane can use telepathy to other people and Pokemon Henry Grayson *Henry can use telepathy to other people and Pokemon Benji Helmstark *Benji has used Aura Attacks in the past *In Sparks, Benji has used a shield and attacks but they disappear quickly due to him having barely any Aura left *Benji transfered almost all of his Aura to Clarissa *His and Pidgeot's lifespans is much longer than a normal human's Known Aura Guardians in Sparks *Clarissa Spark (Incomplete) *Jax Darksoul *Benji Helmstark (Inactive) *Henry Grayson *Carter Grayson *Richard Grayson (Inactive/deceased) *Xaiver Grayson (Inactive) *Jane Mitchell *Dana Mitchell *Ryan Mitchell *Matt Mitchell *William Mitchell (Inactive) Trivia *Ever time Clarissa uses Aura, her eyes color changes to Benji's **This is likely due to the fact that her Aura is purely from Benji Gallery Clarissa Unbound.png|An Aura Guardian losing control Clarissa Possesed.png|Clarissa losing control once again Clarissa Viridian Gym.png|Clarissa activating Benji's Aura for the first time Category:Abilities